


Breakup

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: Mac remembered telling Jack all that time ago that Riley would make mistakes while dating but he had to trust that she had great instincts, and he knew that was true, but it still hurt seeing Riley have her heart broken. He had felt the same at seeing her reaction to breaking up with Billy and he was feeling the same now.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a fic not from Desi’s pov! (though don't get used to it, I have a lot more Desi pov WIP’s).  
> I was going through macriley scenes on tumblr and instagram (because ofc I was) and I saw the scene of when she ends up at Mac’s doorstep and it just ends at the hug and I was like ??? I can't believe I haven't already written a fic about what happens next??  
> Anyways, here it is, lemme know what you think!  
> Enjoy :)

The hug lasted for a while, Mac sensed that Riley needed it and he was more than happy to do so.  
It must've been a minute or so later when he felt her getting ready to pull away, that he gave her one last squeeze and they finally let go of one another.  
She looked up at him, almost shyly, but before he could say anything, his stomach loudly grumbled and interrupted the tender moment.  
They looked at each other and cracked up with laughter. 

In any other case he'd probably be embarrassed but, because it made Riley genuinely laugh after the night she'd had, he didn't mind.  
She grinned at him.  
“I guess we should probably get you fed huh?”

He smiled and nodded and as they both stared walking towards the kitchen, he asked, “have you eaten yet?”

She shook her head.  
“With everything that happened I kind of just forgot but, knowing you probably hadn't eaten either,” he shot her an appreciative smile, “I brought enough for two.”

Setting the bag down on the bench and opening it to see three large containers of food, he gave a grin.  
“And so you have.”  
He grabbed two plates from the cupboard underneath him while Riley grabbed two beers out of the bridge. He looked at her.  
“Couch?”  
She nodded and they made their way over, setting the food down on the coffee table. Before tucking in, he asked, “do you want to talk about it or take your mind off it?”

She gave him a smile, appreciating that he asked.  
“Lets just watch a movie and eat.”  
He nodded and after debating it for a while, they landed on one of Riley’s favorite lighthearted movies, Legally Blonde.  
For the first half hour or so, they watched in silence, the occasional laughter interrupting them as they finished the food.  
The containers all polished clean, they sat back on the couch and relaxed. There was enough space between for someone else but, considering it was just them two, Mac wanted to be closer to her. 

He knew that while Riley wasn’t a hugger (she didn’t hate hugs, but she didn’t crave them like Boze seemed to), she did like to be physically comforted when she wasn’t feeling too great. He stretched out his arm along the back of the couch, inviting her to cuddle and grinning, she happily complied.  
He was glad she couldn’t see his face and the almost goofy smile that was on it as she snuggled against his chest. Tucking his arm around her shoulders, he couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest. 

They continued watching like that for a few minutes when she reached out and lowered the volume.  
“Riles?”  
Seeming to be ready to talk about it, she told him the entire conversation that had happened between her and Aubrey.  
Mac remembered telling Jack all that time ago that Riley would make mistakes while dating but he had to trust that she had great instincts, and he knew that was true, but it still hurt seeing Riley have her heart broken. He had felt the same at seeing her reaction to breaking up with Billy and he was feeling the same now. He knew however, that there was nothing he could really say to take away the pain.  
“I’m really sorry Riles, that sucks.”

She gave a sad chuckle against him and his chest tightened at the defeat in her voice.  
“Yeah it does.”

A part of Riley and Aubrey’s conversation stuck with him and after a pause he hesitantly asked, “hey Riles, can I ask something?”

“Of course.”

“Do you really love this work?”

She paused, but after a few moments, slowly spoke.  
“There are some days where I genuinely wish you and Jack had never gotten me out of prison and I just want to curl up and sleep for 10 years but,” he heard a smile appear in her voice, “I can’t really see myself doing anything else,” and pulling away slightly so she could see his face, asked, “can you?”

He gave a small chuckle.  
“Yeah, this job definitely has its lows,” they both laughed at that, it was definitely an understatement, and his tone getting more serious, he continued, “but yeah, I can’t see myself doing anything else either.”

She nodded understandingly, and then a grin appearing on her face, said, “but if you guys hadn’t gotten me out of there, then I wouldn’t have met you with your paperclips and your _life hacking_ skills.”  
He laughed at the throwback to when they first met but, her voice turning serious, she added, “seriously Mac, I’m glad you’re in my life.”

His heart clenched at the intensity of her tone and tightening his arm around her and resting his head atop hers, he said, “and I can’t imagine mine without you Riles.”  
He felt her smile against his chest and, turning the volume back up, they both tuned back into the movie, though Mac’s thoughts were on Riley. It really did suck that their job was keeping her from finding a life with someone else (a feeling he knew all too well), and because of it, she had now lost the home she had been living in for the last six months. 

Clearing his throat, disrupting the silence between them, he said, “I meant what I said earlier, you can stay here for as long as you like.”

Her voice vibrating against his chest, she replied.  
“If it were anyone else I’d feel kind of bad staying but it’s you, so yeah I can’t lie… I’m probably going to stay for a while.”

He grinned. On the surface it didn’t seem like such a big thing but it meant more to him than she could know that she was comfortable enough with him to practically move herself into his house. Well, their house now.  
Letting her know some of what was happening in his head, he said, “I’m glad you think that. Though it’s my house legally, it just wouldn’t be the same without you, Bozer and everyone else in it.”

He felt her smile against his chest again.  
“Yeah, I’ve always loved how homey this place feels.”  
He smiled at that admission and they tuned back into the movie.  
Around half an hour later, Riley’s breathing evened out and gentle snores let him know she was asleep. 

Now that she was sleeping and he didn’t have to be calm to make her feel better, he was surprised at the anger that was in him. Not at Riley, of course, but at what had happened to her. After everything that was happening in their jobs, Riley deserved some calm and happiness in her personal life. She deserved someone who accepted and appreciated everything about her and nothing less. 

The end credits started rolling and turning the TV off, he smiled at the fast asleep Riley.  
Deciding he was more than comfortable enough, and he didn’t want to wake her up, he tightened his grip on her and, putting his head back against hers, he fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the chapter where they go get Riley's stuff from Audrey’s place, but there was just SO MUCH sweet domestic goodness to write that it became a chapter by itself! The next chapter will be at Audrey's but, for now, enjoy this domestic fluff :)

Mac woke up as the sun started filling the room with a glow and that warmth spread in his chest as he realised Riley was still cuddled up to his side. They were still sitting up but leaning against the back of the couch and each other.  
With her head against his chest and tucked under his chin, he couldn't see her face but felt her even breathing. One of her hands sat in her lap while the other rested on his thigh, the furthest away from her, as if she had fallen asleep trying to pull him closer.  
Mac couldn't help the smile that came over his face. If living with Riley brought moments like this, it was going to be great having her around. Despite the slightly uncomfortable sleeping position, he felt well rested, but he suspected that it helped having Riley asleep against him. 

Mac had always been the kind of person that once he woke up, he couldn't stay in bed for long and, unfortunately, now that he was fully awake, he felt the familiar urge to get up.  
Gently unwrapping his arm from around her, he carefully but awkwardly held her head in place while he got up, not wanting her to fall onto the couch now that she wasn't leaning on him. Slowly lowering her head onto the pillow so she was practically horizontal on the couch, he smiled as she, still asleep, buried her face into it.

Satisfied that she was comfortable, he stretched out his body. Sleeping practically upright hadn't been the best position, but for Riley, he'd sleep like that for countless nights without complaint. 

Mac picked up and stacked the empty containers on the plates, and with that in one hand and the empty beer bottles in the other, he made his way to the kitchen. He had disposed of the rubbish, washed the plates and cutlery, and started the coffee before he heard Riley get up.  
Not seeming to realise he was there, she yawned then rubbed her eyes with the sleeves she had pulled down into her hands.  
It was adorable. 

“Good morning sleepyhead.”  
Her head shot his way but, at realising it was him, she gave him a sleepy smile. Mac had to push down the sudden butterflies that came at the sight. 

She spoke as she made her way over, her voice rough from having just woken up and, her tone filled with teasing pride, said, “hey, you're making coffee without burning the place down!”

He huffed out laughter.  
“I can make coffee pretty well if I do say so myself and, considering that it's one of the only things I can make without needing a fire extinguisher,” she laughed at that, “I will gladly take the role of daily coffee maker for the both of us.”

She gave him a surprised look at the offer which quickly turned to a smile.  
“Yeah, that sounds great,” and tying up her hair with the tie from around her wrist, added, “and I don't mind making breakfast. What do you have?”  
Mac couldn't help the face he made as he remembered his search for food last night and she laughed, seeming to know that there weren't a lot of options. 

She stood with her hip against the bench as he poured them both coffee. Smiling, she grabbed her cup with both hands, absorbing the warmth it provided and after taking a sip, she smiled her approval.  
If he found every little thing Riley did as adorable, and as butterfly inducing, as he was finding this, it was, in the very least, going to be interesting living with her. 

Forcing his mind off Riley, he started rummaging through cupboards for something that would be a substantial enough breakfast for both of them.  
After a few moments of searching, he was surprised to find something which might just work and, with a grin on his face, he turned to show Riley the box pancake mix with enthusiasm.  
“Look what I found!”

She threw a hand up with surprise, her grin only making his bigger.  
“Ayyyyy, we can have more than coffee for breakfast!" 

Reading the box, he told her even more excitedly, “it hasn't even expired yet!” 

She laughed, then nodded while putting her coffee down.  
“I can work with this.”  
Walking towards him, she took the box and started reading the back of it. 

Knowing what her answer would be but deciding to ask anyway, he walked towards the stools as he said, “you want me to help?”  
She shot him a look and sitting down, he laughed.  
“Yeah, I'll just sit and drink my coffee.”

“I think that's a smart choice.”  
Though, as she turned her back to him to get a pan, she mumbled loudly enough for him to hear, “don't want this place burning down the first day I move in.”

Mac held in a laugh, he loved her snark, but out loud all he asked was, “you said something?”

She turned around, pan in hand, and with her most innocent expression asked, “who me?”  
He shook his head and laughed, and grinning, she began rummaging through the cupboards for whatever else she needed. It was a small thing, but Mac really loved how at home Riley seemed to be. 

She poured the mix out and cracked in an egg (thank god they only needed one, it was the last one they had) and deciding to be helpful, Mac walked over to the radio. He knew she loved listening to music, so turned on a random channel and smiled as some old school jazz filled the room.  
Sitting back in the stool, he returned the grin she gave him, knowing that he did it for her. 

As he took a sip of his coffee while Riley mixed things together, and with their comfortable silence and the music softly filling the room, Mac realised that he hadn't felt this content in years. 

While it was true, it was a sad realisation, but Mac wasn't surprised that an integral part of this feeling was Riley. After everything they had gone through these past few years, she was a constant in his life and was always there for him. And because of that, he was glad that she knew the reverse was true as well, that he was always here for her. 

Tuning back into his surroundings, he pushed her coffee across the bench, closer to her, knowing she liked her coffee hot. Taking a break from pouring the mix, she gave him a thankful smile and took a sip.  
Her appreciative hum made him smile and she turned to him.  
“I'll definitely be taking you up on that daily coffee thing. For someone who's hopeless in the kitchen, you sure do make good coffee.”

He grinned.  
“One of my best qualities.”

She smiled at the reference, then turned back to the pancakes and started flipping them. The smell filled the room and Mac’s stomach rumbled.  
“Smells good.”

She laughed.  
“For how unplanned this breakfast was, it sure is turning out great,” and as he smiled she asked, “can you please get some plates?”

He nodded and worked around her in the kitchen to grab some plates and forks and put them onto the bench.  
Bringing the pan over, she put two of the pancakes on his plate and two on hers. After studying the remaining batter, she looked up at him.  
“There's enough for a second batch. You can start eating and I'll make it.”

Mac quickly shook his head.  
He would feel weird eating while she was cooking for him and besides, he wanted to eat with her.  
“It's okay. I'll wait for you.”  
She smiled at him and started making the second round. 

Using his time wisely, he decided to look for some toppings and managed to scrounge up some butter and an almost empty bottle of maple syrup.  
Holding up his findings he gave a shrug.  
“I'm afraid this is all I can offer in terms of toppings.”

Spatula in hand, she rolled her eyes.  
“We _have_ to go shopping.”

He gave a sheepish smile.  
“Yeah… I probably should have gone a few days ago.”  
She shook her head at him and turned back to the stove.  
Holding in a laugh at how unimpressed she was, he put the toppings on the bench and took his seat again. 

A minute later she was done and slid the hot pancakes on both of their plates.  
Mac looked at what was going to be the best breakfast he'd have since Bozer left.  
“Damn. I've missed having a roommate.”  
Riley just laughed. 

He sipped his coffee, waiting for her to join him and after she sat down and gave him a smiling, “bon appétit,” they both tucked in.  
They didn't talk but, with music filling the air and the good food and better company, there was no need.  
With the radio playing in the background (and with the laughter they couldn't help, reacting to the noises the bottle made as they tried to get all the syrup out), Mac took his last bite and sip of coffee. 

Riley was still eating but he sat, keeping her company.  
“Thanks Riles, this was amazing.”

Between bites she replied, “of course, and thanks for the coffee.”

“Hey. Considering I can't cook, it's really the least I could do.”

She laughed.  
“Yeah that's fair,” and a sly grin coming over her face, added, “you know what else you could do though?”

He looked at her, slightly surprised. He wasn't expecting her to ask for anything but this was Riley, so obviously he didn't mind.  
“Yeah?”

After taking her last bite, she looked at him with a grin.  
“So… I hate doing the dishes…”

He laughed.  
“Yeah I don't mind washing dishes, and considering you did all the cooking, I'm more than happy to be on washing duty.”

She grinned at him.  
“Sweet,” and taking a sip of coffee added, “having a roommate is great.”  
And as he grinned back he couldn't help but agree. He was definitely looking forward to living with Riley. 

As she finished up her coffee, Mac took his empty cup and both their plates and forks to the sink. None of them felt the need to fill the comfortable since that had fallen as he washed the dishes, Riley content to drink the rest of her coffee while listening to the music and with his hands rhythmically working, Mac realised he hadn't felt this relaxed in _too damn long_. 

A few moments later, Riley walked up behind him and, with a hand on his back, put her now empty cup next to the sink. She smiled at him in thanks then went to put the butter back in the fridge and throw away the now empty bottle of syrup.  
Mac was slightly amazed. They hadn't been living together for even a day so far, yet somehow they had already reached a comfortable domesticity. He didn't know why he was so surprised though, things were always easy with Riley. 

With the bench cleared away and the washing up to him, she said, “I'm just going to go freshen up.”  
He nodded at her and she walked out of the room. Done with the plates, Mac started washing the pan.

“Uh Mac..?”

Riley had only left a few moments ago but, hearing something in her voice, he turned around.  
“You okay?”

She fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve.  
“I don't know why I _just_ realised this, but all my things are still at Aubrey’s.”

He stopped washing the pan.  
Oh yeah. _Of course_ they were. After all, she had arrived at his doorstep last night with only her phone, her keys and, of course, some food. 

She seemed unsure, as if the lovely morning they had just had had pushed away the memories of what had happened last night but now she couldn't ignore it. Still looking at him, as if waiting for him to come up with something, he nodded. He knew she hated seeming weak, so it meant a lot that she was trusting him to come up with a solution.  
“Okay. I have some mouthwash in my bathroom if you just want to use that for now and, if you don't mind, you could borrow one of my clean shirts.”

He could see some of the tension leave her body and she looked relieved at the temporary fix. She nodded, but an anxious look came back on her face.  
“I'm going to have to go get my stuff at some point.”

He could clearly see how hesitant she was to go the day after they broke up, even if it was just to get her things.  
“How about you freshen up and after doing the dishes I'll do the same, and then I can come with you to get your stuff?”  
He wondered, too late now that he'd made the offer, if she'd prefer to do it alone but as she gave him a relieved smile, he knew he'd made the right choice. 

“Sounds like a plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've dedicated an entire chaptered fic to jealous mac but I gotta include him here as well (even if he doesn't realise he's jealous).   
> I admit this was really fun to write so I'd love to hear what you guys think :)  
> Enjoy!

They were on their way over to Aubrey's, with him driving and Riley in the passenger seat.   
Before leaving, she had texted to let Aubrey know she was coming over and they had chucked a few of Mac's empty duffel bags into his truck. She had also taken one of his clean shirts and Mac had to admit (to himself only) that it was taking him a lot more effort to focus on driving than it normally did. Riley looked quite at home in his shirt.   
Shaking that out of his mind again, he continued the drive in silence. Riley wasn't saying anything and he could tell she didn't want conversation, so they both just listened to the radio. 

Arriving, they knocked on the door and as they waited, Mac studied Riley. She wasn't one to outwardly show her feelings very often, so to a stranger she probably seemed quite calm. He however knew her well, and from her slightly stiff posture could tell that she was nervous. Nudging her shoulder, he met her eyes with an easy grin.  
"We've got this. "  
She relaxed slightly and grinned back but before she could reply, the door swung open. 

Mac saw Riley stiffen up again and at seeing her, Aubrey’s face slightly lit up (interesting, considering he broke up with her), but at realising Mac was standing next to her, his expression evened out. Mac nodded at him.  
“Aubrey.”

“Mac, Riley.”

Sensing the slightly awkward undercurrents, Riley spoke up.  
“Mac’s just helping me get all my stuff.”

Aubrey nodded and held the door open, inviting them both in. Mac let Riley go in first and stayed silent, not really sure what to do and so let her take the lead. She held two of the empty bags in her hand and after a pause, spoke up.  
“I have a lot of my stuff in the bedroom, so I guess I’ll start there.”  
She started walking off but Mac hesitated. Did she want his help to pack things? It was kind of private and he didn’t want to intrude any more than he already was. Maybe she wanted Aubrey’s help?

Seeming to realise she was the only one moving, she stopped and turned and, seeing his hesitancy, rolled her eyes.   
“I’m going to need your efficient packing skills Mac.”  
He grinned and followed her, Aubrey moving to busy himself in the kitchen. 

Mac followed her into the bedroom and was impressed by the size and the quite comfortable looking four poster bed. Her side of the bed was clear because of the hair ties and the bookmarked light-hearted mystery book he knew she liked to read to get her mind off things. 

The other thing that gave it away was the framed photo that had been taken one christmas. He was on one side of Riley, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. On her other side was Jack, an arm around her shoulder and beaming brightly. Bozer was on Mac’s other side with his arm around his shoulder and on the other side of Jack was Matty with a hand on his back.   
Mac remembered it well. Bozer had made them all wear silly christmas hats and headbands, which they did, except for Matty. He had approached her with a large reindeer ears headband, but at the harsh glare she had sent him, he had almost tripped in his haste to move the headband from out of her face.   
He laughed at the memory.

Riley, standing by a dresser, turned around at the sound and seeing what he was looking at, smiled as well.  
“The reindeer ears?”  
He chuckled and nodded, then made his way to her. 

They silently worked together, Riley handing him things while he packed them using the method he had perfected while being in the army and constantly flying around for missions. When that was done, she packed her undergarments and makeup while Mac packed her accessories and the few books she had. Riley wasn’t one of those people who had a lot of different clothes, she was quite practical, so an hour was enough time to pack all her things from the bedroom. They ended with carefully placing the frame on top of the clothes and zipping the bag up. Done with the room, they walked with three packed duffel bags to the living room and looking up from his laptop, Aubrey asked, “done?”

Mac looked at Riley and she replied.   
“Pretty much done, just need to get my stuff from the bathroom,” and picking up a small bag, she made her way towards it. Mac knew she didn’t need help with that, and she didn’t ask, so he stayed put. 

There was a slightly awkward silence as, for the first time, he and Aubrey were left alone together. Mac wondered if he should say something or not (though to be honest, he didn't have the nicest things to say about him right now) but was spared the mental debate by the other man clearing his throat.  
Mac turned to him and, meeting his gaze, Aubrey asked, "are you Riley's partner?" 

Mac's mind immediately went to assuming he meant life partner (he tried not to think too much about why that was the case) but he knew that couldn't be what Aubrey meant.   
"What?"

He emphasised his previous words.  
"Her partner. Like in the field, agents always have partners right? So are you her partner or is it someone else?"

Mac suppressed the urge to roll his eyes or shake his head. Partners were more of a tv show or movie thing, they were more part of a team than anything else. Mac probably would've called Jack his partner though, but clearly that wasn't the case anymore.   
However, that got him thinking.   
He thought about everything he and Riley had gone through together since they first met and how, even with people coming and going and dynamics changing, they were still solid through it all. And honestly, that word seemed to describe their relationship pretty well, so he nodded.  
"Yeah, she's my partner."

Aubrey nodded as well, as if he had suspected as much. He then seemed to be considering how to say or ask something and Mac stayed silent until he figured it out.   
"You'll keep her safe then, right?" 

Mac raised an eyebrow and he was sure the unimpressed look was clear on his face.  
"She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself." 

Aubrey shook his head, as if slightly exasperated that Mac wasn't understanding what he meant.  
"I have no doubt about that but, as her partner, you have to make sure that she stays safe right?" 

Mac stared at him and couldn't help the frown growing on his face.  
He got that Aubrey still cared about Riley and wanted her to be safe but surely, especially now that he'd seen her in action, he realised that she was more than adept at keeping herself safe?

Apparently taking his silence as a cue to explain what he meant, Aubrey, though in a slightly more hesitant voice, continued.   
"I know she and I broke up, but I still care about her. I know she loves what she does and I know she's good at it, but I just need some reassurance that someone will keep her safe out there."

Mac couldn't help but growl slightly in frustration at Aubrey's insistence that someone needed to take care of Riley and, surprised, the other man instinctively took a slight step back.

Mac shook his head, slightly surprised by how easily he was getting annoyed, but tried to calm himself.   
"Riley does _not_ need me to keep her safe. If anything, it's the other way round."

Aubrey looked confused at that so Mac rolled his eyes and explained.   
"Riley's saved me many times, both physically and mentally, and there are times I don't think she was aware of doing it."   
He looked Aubrey in the eye, making sure the other man understood he meant every word he was saying.  
"I need Riley more than she needs me so yes, even though she can, and has, taken care of herself, I'll be keeping her safe because partners do that for each other, but also because I need her to keep _me_ safe." 

Aubrey looked slightly shocked at the intensity of his words and Mac was thankful that he finally seemed speechless. Although he knew Aubrey had good intentions, he was done with hearing the other man imply that Riley couldn't take care of herself in the field. 

Aubrey seemed to be trying to come up with something to say but was spared as Riley walked back into the room. Sensing the slight tension in the room, she raised an eyebrow at Mac and he shook his head, letting her know it wasn't a big deal. Nodding, she went towards the other bags and put the one she had in her hand down.   
"I realised I still have a few things in the laundry," and, gesturing towards the equipment on the coffee table, she looked at him and added, "Mac, can you please pack my laptop and stuff?"

He nodded and as she walked out of the room again, he started putting her laptop, chargers and hard drives into the bag. As he worked, he could feel Aubrey's gaze on his back but Mac was glad he wasn't saying anything. It felt like he wanted to fill the silence but Mac supposed after how the last conversation turned out, Aubrey wasn’t sure what to say, and Mac was glad of that. Other than telling Aubrey he was a fool for dumping someone as amazing as Riley, he had nothing else to say to him. 

As he piled her laptop bag on top of the other bags, Riley walked in.  
“Well, I think that’s everything.”

Mac nodded and, sensing the slight tension between her and Aubrey, Mac spoke up.  
“How about I get these bags into the truck?”  
Riley smiled and nodded at him, knowing he was giving her a moment with Aubrey and, picking up two of the duffle bags, he walked out. 

Taking longer than he really needed, he walked back into the apartment. Riley and Aubrey weren't talking, it seemed like they had just finished a conversation. There were no intense expressions on either, both looked slightly resigned to what had happened. 

Mac picked up the last duffle while Riley picked up the smaller bags. He nodded his farewell to Aubrey, not really having anything to say, and he nodded back as well. Mac walked towards the door, not waiting for Riley so she could say her byes. He put the bag into the back of the truck and was about to sit in when Riley came out, put the bag she had in her hands in the back, and sat in the passenger seat. 

There was a silent pause.   
“You okay?”

She paused, considering her genuine answer.   
“Yeah… I think I am.”  
Sensing that she was going to say more, Mac gave her his full attention.   
“As happy as I was with Aubrey, and I really was,” he nodded, not doubting that at all, “there was just no way I could keep this a secret forever.”   
Mac nodded again, knowing that to be true, and gave her a small smile. Returning it, she continued.   
“Even though I know it was completely unrealistic, I had a small bit of hope that, after he found out he'd be okay with it but -” she let out a sad chuckle that had Mac automatically putting a comforting hand on her arm and, giving him a small smile, she continued, “- it wasn't meant to be. I can't imagine doing anything else and Aubrey, completely understandably, can't handle that.”

There was nothing to be said expect, “I'm really sorry Riles.”

She gave him a sad smile.   
“It is what it is.”

Mac nodded, knowing it was true, but it still sucked regardless. After a pause, Riley looked at him with an intrigued look.   
“What was up with you and Aubrey before?”

He hesitated slightly. To be honest, he didn't want to tell Riley the entire conversation because, even though what he had said was completely true, he had spoken instinctively and with everything she had going on right now, he didn't want to dump his intense feelings on her.   
She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.   
“Basically Aubrey was telling me to make sure that I kept you safe in the field and I just reminded him that you can take care of yourself perfectly fine.”

She smiled.   
“I'm glad you have my back Mac.”

“And I'm glad you always have mine, Riles.”

After a pause, he gave her arm a squeeze, and letting go, started up the engine. Looking at her with a grin, he said, “let's go home.”  
She smiled at the word home and as they talked about what tv shows they should watch, Mac realised he was really looking forward to living with Riley.


End file.
